movie_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Guardians of the Galaxy
Appearances Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Guardians of the Galaxy Gamora, Groot, Rocket, and Star-Lord are taken to Kyln by the scandal they caused in Xandar. Arriving Peter is harassed by an inmate but thanks to the help of Rocket and Groot, the prisoner leave it alone. While all prisoners slept, Peter wakes up and sees that some prisoners attack Gamora, he sneaks and go to help Gamora. Peter tries to convince Drax that no longer with Ronan, Drax believes him after the insistence of Star-Lord. The next day, the group plans the escape but the escape began much earlier by Groot, who took an artifact that was necessary for the end of the plan. The group manages to escape after some complications and travel to Knowhere to sell the Orb. Before the meeting with the Collector, Drax and Rocket have a discussion that almost ends in targedy, Star-Lord and the others will meet with the Collector but Drax turns away from them and call Ronan. Having lost the Orb, the Guardians and the Ravagers join to recover the gem and save Xandar. During the battle of Xandar, Groot give his life to save his new friends from a certain death, when it seemed that Ronan had been defeated, the Kree appears in the rubble. Peter distracts Ronan allowing Rocket and Drax destroy the Universal Weapon. Quill immediately grabs the Orb that almost killed him for his power, but his teammates hold his hands to help to defeat Ronan, The Accuser didn't understand how simple mortals could withstand the power of an Infinity Stone, then using the power of the Orb to disintegrate and defeat Ronan finally. w:c:disney:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' Two months after the battle on Xanthar, the Highest Priestress of Sovereign, Ayesha, hires the Guardians of the Galaxy to fight with the Abilisk, a dimensional creature on the Sovereign planet. During the battle, Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Rocket fight the Abilisk while Groot in his baby form dances to "Mr. Blue Sky". Later, Drax is punched by the Abilisk and accidentally bumps himself on the speaker Groot was listening to. Drax lets himself get swallowed by the Abilisk and cut the inside, which proves to be a fruitless attempt as the Abilisk's inside was as impenetrable as its external skin. They later lose the energy of their weapons but Gamora cuts into a ound the Abilisk sustained, killing it and freeing Drax. Ayesha gives thanks to the Guardians and trades Nebula as their reward. However, Rocket steals the Sovereign's Anulax batteries for himself, prompting the Sovereign to send a fleet of Sovereign Drones to attack the Milano to procure their stolen items. During the dogfight, the Milano escapes from the drones but crashes on Berhert. On the planet, the Guardians were greeted by a being named Ego who helped the Guardians escape the Sovereigns to meet his son, Quill. Quill, Gamora, and Drax later join with Ego and Mantis on their destination to Ego's Planet. Back on Berhert, a clan of Ravagers led by Yondu Udonta were on the way to capture the Guardians for stealing the batteries under the command of Ayesha. While fighting Rocket, Yondu's leadership is seized by Taserface when Nebula shoots shot Yondu's fin, and joins the Ravagers with Rocket and Groot as prisoners. On Ego's Planet, Ego welcomes the team and begins bonding with Quill to teach him about the Celestial's ability and powers. Drax finds himself bonding with Mantis, while Gamora is still doubtful about Ego's intentions. When communication with the other Guardians fails, Gamora tries to find out more about the planet. Unfortunately, she sees Nebula approaching the plant as the latter proceeds to kill Gamora at last. Gamora evades and shoots down Nebula's ship, but Nebula is not as lucky; her ship breaks down in the cavern she cornered Gamora in. Despite her hostile feelings, Gamora ultimately rescues her sister from the ship before it explodes, causing Nebula to finally give up her grudge against Gamora and the two make up. On the Eclector, Rocet, Groot, and Yondu were kept for interrogation and entertainment by the Ravagers as they would get delivered to Ayesha. However, while the crew is asleep, Rocket and Yondu try to get Groot to retrieve Yondu's prototype fin. But instead of Groot, Kraglin gets the fin and helps them escape by using the Quadrant. Back on Ego's planet, Mantis decides to confess the dark secret Ego has been hiding due to her trust in Drax. Meanwhile, Gamora and Nebula discover thousands of skeletons in the cavern, belonging to the children of Ego who had failed to inherit his Celestial genes. It is then revealed that Ego's true plan was to get Quill to unlock his Celestial powers so that Ego's influence could spread across the universe through the seedlings Ego planted, uniting the planets into Ego's form. Quill refuses to help carry out his father's plan, so Ego resorts to forcefully draining the energy from Quill and begin his planetary assimilation. Luckily, Mantis, Drax, Gamora, and Nebula arrive at the scene to try and save Quill, with Yondu, Groot, Kraglin, and Rocket arriving afterwards with their ship. Though the team destroys Ego's avatar, they realize they must destroy the planet's core as it was the source of Ego's power. While they were on the way to the core, a fleet of Sovereign Drones attack the ship that they were riding. During the battle, Quill fights with Ego using his Celestial powers while Gamora, Yondu, Drax, Mantis, Rocket, and Kraglin hold off the Sovereign. Due to his size, Groot delivers an atomic bomb on the core and sets it to detonate in five minutes. While the other Guardians sans Yondu manage to board the ship in time, Gamora tries to go back to save Quill but is stopped by Rocket, unwilling to lose any more allies that day. Quill finally manages to defeat Ego as the bomb sets off and destroys Ego's conscious with the rest of the planet. Before Quill is caught in the explosion, he is unexpectedly rescued by Yondu, who gives up his remaining space suit to let Quill survive in space, sacrificing himself. A funeral is held for Yondu, where he is honored as a fellow Guardian by the team while the rest of the Ravagers pay their respects. Nebula decides to leave the team following Yondu's ceremony, although she leaves on good terms with Gamora and vows to stop Thanos herself. Mantis and Kraglin decide to join the team, where Kraglin inherits Yondu's fin and arrow as his own.